watchdogsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Ooezio/Alex Ross op Aiden Pearce
Voor sommige is hij een legende. Voor anderen een god. En voor vele, vele anderen, is hij een geliefde artiest die een uniek perspectief geeft aan ieder personage dat hij aanraakt. Voor mij, is hij al boven aan – en wat erboven. Alex Cross werkt nogmaals samen met Ubisoft, maar ditmaal voor Watch Dogs. Voor deze game, begon de beroemde strip tekenaar met het ontwerpen van een pre-order stimulerende poster, en -geen verrassing voor mij- deed hij zo'n goed job dat Ubisoft het werk gebruikte als basis voor de game's voorkaft. Ubisoft ging mee met Alex en kregen zijn zicht op Aiden Pearce, het ontwerpproces, de Chicago seting en meer. Na zijn hoogtepunten uit het gesprek. thumb|left|306pxGewone kleren held "Veel van de personages waarmee ik werk hebben het lichaam niet van een superheld, het pak of de spieren. Ik werk de hele tijd met gewone kledij in mijn verhalen. Één van mijn recentste werken dat ik gedaan heb was met The Shadow, die een pak draagt. Wanneer je de lichaamelijkheid van een superheld niet hebt, het pak of de gespierdheid, moet je werken met de verlichting, hoeken en ongeachte de aard van de pose dat de heldhaftigheid van het personage kan versterken, of op zijn minst de indrukwekkendheid van de figuur." "Aiden is voor over het opgaan. Hij probeert niet op te vallen. Hij wil niet gespot worden op straat. Dus in zekere zin, moet zijn helfhaftigheid gemengd worden met het idee dat hij verscholen aan de kant staat, in de schaduw. Hij is niet bedoeld om in glorierijke kleuren rond te lopen. Dit is een beperking voor de pose, maar het hoort bij de context van het personage. Hij is niet voorraan. Hij is sluw aan de zijkant, zwaaiend met zijn vuurwapen en zijn wapen, dat zijn telefoon is. thumb|left|300pxthumb|306px Slim Wapen "Het ding dat je wilt dat de ogen naar toe gaan is niet noodzakelijk de Chicago skyline achter hem, maar vooral de telefoon. Dat is de hele focus van de game. Het gaat over Aiden die de omgeving manipuleert. Het pistool is alleen een klein hulpmiddel in zijn arsenaal, bij wijze van spreken. De focus over alles dat hij doet is hoe hij andere apparaten in de stad kan manipuleren via het netwerk dat hij kan hacken met zijn smartphone. Dat is waarom het een inspiratie bron is in het schilerij dat ik heb gedaan." Chicago Monumenten "Wat Chicago brentgt is niet hetzelfde als in ander groot steden, vooral, de bovengrondse trein die we hadden die de hele stad doorkruist. Dat is een belangerijk visueel punt om te verbinden, en te tonen hoe zijn telefoon invloed heeft op de samenstelling. Ubisoft wilde ook de details van de meest opvallende gebouwen in Chicago zien, uiteraard, de Willis Tower (aka de Sears Tower). Combineer dat met Aiden pearce die een train stopt achter hem, waar hij de oorzaak is van de treinwielen die bruut stoppen - en dit bepaalt het visueel aspect nog eens van het personage van de stad, die niet dezelfde is als alle andere, en nogmaals, toont het de totale kracht van Aiden." thumb|center|405px Gedwongen Perspectief "Ik gebruik een geforceerd perspectief om dat het dan lijkt dat alle hoeken overeenstemmen. Er is een special samenstelling, dit is wat je hopelijk voelt als je kijkt naar het personage: je voelt de fysieke haast omhoog gaan vanuit de grond, door het lichaam, en dan weg van je, of misschien wel in dezelfde richting of in de richting van de Willis Tower. Dus je bent op een bepaalde manier aan het kijken naar de gehele samenhang als een kegel, weg van je bewegen maar je die fysieke vertrouwen geven zoals het personage zijn pistool op u richt en zijn ogen richting de kijker draait. "In een vroege compositie, keek aiden direct naar zijn telefoon en, als het zich ontwikkeld, was het verzoek van Ubisot om hem naar ons te draaien zodat je meer fysieke interactie hebt. Het lichaam van ons weg draaien, meer richting de telefoon, maar de hand en het gezicht terug te draaien om terug de verbinding te hebben met de kijker. Al deze hoeken zijn onbewuste energie leidingen die het oog volen zoals je opzoek beny naar de gehele composite." thumb|left|306px(terug) werken met Ubisoft "Met Assassin's Creed III had ik een minder vrijheid: Hier is de pose die we willen dat je doet. Nu doe het. Dit is meer van: Hier is wat we denken, maar wat zijn uw gedacht?" En tijdens het ontwikkelen van aanvullende tekeningen en composities, was ik in staat om de uiteindelijke aanleiding te geven voor het definitieve ontwerp en voor de game box. Dus was dit een uitbreiding van waar we eerder waren. Het is een rijping van onze relatie op die manier." " Dat was de hoop voor dit hele project, om betrokken te zijn bij dit mileu. Ik ben opgegroeid met mensen voor wie dit hun levenswerk is, dit is hun passie en hun industrie, en ik heb enorm veel respect voor de kunst, want het is betrokken. Het is als een speelfilm maken. Ik hou er van!" Categorie:Blogberichten